How's this talking?
by TF fanfictioner
Summary: Well Silver's super exhausted, Arcee kisses him, She imagines him as Cliffjumper (like what for i don't get it XD), Silver sits down on Arcee's berth as she asked but then is leaned against wall and has to recharge there.


Silverclash has made the day long for him, now he's so exhausted he has no idea what to do! He was so tired, sad, and so confused walking down the hallway tail dragging on floor for minute. Everyone else were sleeping, getting they're reachrges. Then Arcee hears and sees him walking by she used the oppetunity to try to talk to him again, she thought he might go little easier since he was rough at first time she tried. She walked up to the door.

"Silver, can we talk?" she asked.

Mech sighed and lifted his head looking at her "Can't we talk tomorrow?"

"No we can't, although i've been little corious about something..." She looked little up at him thinking.

Silverclash transformered into his bot mode "Fine, what you wanna talk about?" Mech said with tiredness in him.

Arcee put her lips against his and closed her eyes, Silver's optics were wide trying to say "Arcee what you doing?"

It was little wierd 'cause when Arcee was kinda caressing him it felt like he'd be almost like Cliffjumper, His ears felt like Cliffs horns, his shoulders and arms felt Cliffs mucles and arms. She also noticed he's somehow cuddly, but there was another little difference between Silverclash and Cliffjumper Silver's chest felt like lighter, meaning he felt softer or something and he was slightly leaned back little he soon tried to speak, but couldn't so it felt like soothing growl.

Mech tries to mutter barely frowning with his optics closed "Arcee how is this talking?"

She heard him but didn't pay attention. Minute later Silver's hand slightly twiched before touching to the femme's back, then he kinda warpped his arms little around her back. Thing about the Mech was he never like let's anyone mostly near him, escpecially like this, his tail never wagged well maybe very slowly the end of it but that didn't count. Once Arcee slowly onlined her optics she realized who was she kissing and pushed him back while jerking back herself, Silver understood what happened and immediately removed his arms from her once saw that he's wrapped them around.

"Oh my spark, i'm so sorry, i'm so sorry, Arcee!"

Femme kind of hugged herself in her embarressment, Silver was little concerned as he looked at the two-wheeler. Arcee was surprised when he said if she wants she can hit him, but instead they started apologizsing to each other, but when Arcee told the Mech she acidently took him for Cliffjumper for moment Silver felt bad for her. She was gonna go back to her room but before she walked in she noticed hand had grabbed her arm.

"I'm sorry, Arcee. I really am..." He couldn't tell if he liked it or, but for some reason he said no more after that. _I'm such an indiot_ Mech thought it wasn't actually long until she kissed him again, though Silver was still exhausted he was able to stay up that time. Arcee's cooling-fans began to run but Silver's didn't not even a tiny bit or like at all! For one thing his spark was beating heavy that's all, but though Arcee lured him in the room he still hesitated to take step close to the door. Clearly something bothered the Mech, he found the femme holding his hand which confused him _why?_ question crossed his mind for second.

"What's the matter?" two-wheeler asked.

"Nothing... I suppose."

The femme kind of tripped over her self and fell into his hands, something might've happened to her leg. Silverclash sat her down and asked if he can take look at the problem with her permission. Arcee nodded trusting the white mech as he took care of her.

"Feel better?"

"Alot, thank you Silver." She looked up at him once he stood up. "Could you... Sit next to me?"

"Ummm... Sure?" He sat down wondering. Then Arcee leans towards him and the mech leans against the wall as the femme rests her head on his chest "Oook..." he wrapped one arm around her to keep her warm "Could've just said so." Once Arcee fell into recharge he couldn't realize he fell into recharge aswell. For Arcee it was really easily recharging obviously, cuz she got comfortable but Silver was sleeping leaned against the wall and didn't seem like he could get away from awakening the femme. But he somehow did get to recharge, he just hopped for tomorrow to be peacful, no Decepticons, no missions, no problem, a day off so he could fully recharge properly, for the night being he kinda snuggled the two-wheeler a little and fell completely recharging


End file.
